parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Camper Age series (RussellandTwilightSparkleFans, Illumination Entertainment and Annapurna Pictures)
Cast *Manny - Z (Antz) *Sid - Russell (Up) *Diego - Oh (Home) *Scrat - Frank (Sausage Party) *Roshan - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Soto - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Zeke - Nigel (Rio) *Oscar - Boss Skua (Happy Feet) *Lenny - Von Talon (Valiant) *Dab and the Dodos - Scar and Hyenas (The Lion King) *Carl and Frank - Vector (with El Macho and Balthazar Bratt as extras) and Lord Farquaad (with Prince Charming as an extra) (Despicable Me and Shrek) *Ellie - Princess Bala (Antz) *Crash and Eddie - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) (with WALL-E and Junior (Storks) as extras) and Mumble (Happy Feet) (with Po (Kung Fu Panda) and Migo (Smallfoot) as extras) *Fast Tony - Smek (Home) *Lone Gunslinger Vulture - Professor Z (Cars 2) *Cretaceous and Maelstrom - Donald Trump and Alvin Hung (The Lightning Storm) *the Mini-Sloths - Boovs (Home) *Scratte - Brenda (Sausage Party) *Buck - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) (with Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon), Ryan Burke/El Lightning Ice Macho (The Lightning Storm: Into the Lightning Ice (2019)), Miles Morales (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)) and Aaron Eshenbaugh/El Lightning Storm Macho (The Lightning Storm) as extras) *Momma Dino - Penny (Over the Hedge) *the Baby Dinos - Spike, Quillo and Becky (Over the Hedge) *Rudy - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Peaches - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Shira - Disgust (Inside Out) *Captain Gutt - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Granny Sloth - Stella (Over the Hedge) *Flynn - Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) *Squint - Douche (Sausage Party) *Raz - Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Sid's Family - Alfredo Linguini, Colette Tatou (Ratatouille), Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) and Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Gupta - Raccoon (The Nut Job) *Silas - Preed (Titan A.E.) *Boris - Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element) *Ethan - Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Louis - Olaf (Frozen) *Brooke - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Shangri Llama - Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) (with Surly (The Nut Job), Mordecai (Regular Show), Valiant (Valiant), Bolt (Bolt), Boog (Open Season), Otis (Barnyard), Gru (Despicable Me), Donkey (Shrek) and Sid (Ice Age) as extras) *Julian - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Gavin - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Gertie - Tempest Shadow (with Rainbow Dash, Trixie Lulamoon and Princess Luna as extras) (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)) *Roger - Simba (The Lion King) *Francine - Tip (Home) *Teddy - Lenny (Shark Tale) (with Lightning McQueen (Cars), Dusty Crophopper (Planes), Chicken Little and Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as extras) *Neil deBuck Weasel - Wreck-It Ralph (with Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E), Kristoff (Frozen), Flynn Rider (Tangled), Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) and Cale Tucker (Titan A.E.) as extras) Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Movie Spoof Category:Ice Age movies-spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs Category:RussellandTwilightSparkleFans Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG